


The prince, the wizard and the knight

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Watching cartoons is serious business!





	The prince, the wizard and the knight

„The prince is the best!“ Arthur nodded and moved his feet from side to side where he was sitting on the couch.

“No, the wizard is!” Merlin insisted and excitedly scrambled around so he sat on his knees, his feet underneath his little butt.

“No, the prince. He’s all royal and such!” Arthur glared at the back of Merlin’s head.

Merlin had scooted so close to the edge of the sofa that he nearly fell off and totally ignored what Arthur said. 

“You’re all wrong!” Percy, who was sitting on a pillow on the floor, chimed in. “The knights are!”

“The prince!”

“The wizard!”

“The knights!”

“The prihiiiiiiiince!”

“The wiiiiiiiiizaaaaaaaaaard!”

“The kniiihiiiights!!!!”

Hunith had a hard time keeping a straight face when she entered the living room with a tray with iced tea for everyone. Merlin and his friends could be a wild bunch but when they were watching their favourite cartoon and argued which character was the best every Saturday, they were just adorable.


End file.
